The TRUE Conception of Raditz
by Yaoi Scribe
Summary: Answering the challenge of a bet was a bad idea...but Bardock does it anyway. Bardock's POV. Yaoi, M-preg warning! Written for a friend to make her day.


Author's note: Written for BardocksBabe11819 to make her feel better about a hard day, this fic is written from Bardock's POV and is an AU Yaoi M-Preg story. If you don't like it...don't read. But if you read and do like, comment. I also take requests for pairings so if you have a pairing you want to see send me a message and I will do my best to write you a one-shot.

The TRUE Conception of Raditz

I never should have taken that bet. Unfortunately, Saiyan pride made it impossible for me to ignore what was an obvious attempt to undermine my ego and bruise my pride. Was it stupid? Yeah, I admit that it was REALLY stupid of me. While I hide it well...I am NOT a heavy drinker and trying to out-drink probably one of the best cases of alcoholism on our planet was a BAD idea. I just never could back down from a challenge. It was something I was told might be a good idea to learn. I merely told the speaker, I am pretty sure that it was King Vegeta now that I think about it, that it was something I didn't need and didn't EVER intend on learning. He told me that it would come back and bite me on the ass. Was he right? Yeah, most definitely. Will I ever admit that to him? Not even under torture. I have a reputation to keep after all.

So, I'm sitting there trying to drink this Saiyan under the table all the while thinking what a STUPID idea this has to be. My crew is there watching this obviously intending on enjoying the issues that are going to arise AFTER this whole stupidity is over with because they are the ONLY ones on the planet who are allowed to see who I really am. I trust them with my life and every secret I ever kept...well ALMOST every secret. My infatuation with Tora remains the only information I have told absolutely NO ONE...and I don't intend to. Dating members of your squad is a good way to make things complicated and since I was in charge...well, yeah, Tora was definitely OFF limits...regardless of how much I wanted to know what it would be like to be under him.

I wasn't sure how many glasses later, the idiot across from finally hit the floor and didn't get up. I was pleased because my vision had nearly tripled and I was afraid I was going to throw-up or pass out which was entirely too embarrassing to contemplate. "I think that more than answers the question," Tora comments as he comes to my side and slowly hauls me to my feet, "and I think we've had enough stupidity for the night."

I thought about protesting him nearly dragging me out of the room but I was too afraid that if I actually tried to talk, I was going to just throw up on him. Somehow, I am not surprised where the first place he takes me includes a toilet. I end up huddled in front of it for what seems like forever and leaves me feeling like I just threw-up my internal organs. "That was singularly the most IDIOTIC thing I've EVER seen you do, 'Dock," Tora tells me, "and you have a habit of doing crazy things."

"He challenged me," I retorted ignoring the fact that I sounded close to petulant at that point.

"That does NOT mean you need to take him up on it!" the taller male snaps. His rise in tone makes me wince.

"Don't yell at me," I tell him.

"I'd prefer to throttle you...but I am NOT having you throw up on me for such a stunt."

"I don't think I have anything left..." I end up with my head back in the toilet before I finish that sentence. Gods, I really HAD overdone it. Wow. I hear him snort derisively before feeling him kneel behind me and stroke my back. That ends up with another couple of rounds and leaves me feeling faintly nauseated.

"What did we learn today?" he asks mildy though I could clearly hear the underlying amusment.

"You're a bastard," I mutter feeling slightly more in control of myself.

"Yeah, well, I am not the one who nearly drank himself unconscious. Do you have ANY idea what would have happened to you had you actually passed out?"

"I am sure you'd have a good time TELLING me just what it is you saved me from," I tell him slightly irritated, "Now, are you going to keep telling me that I am an idiot; a fact that I am WELL aware of, or are you going to help me to the bathing area so I can clean off?" It was late enough at night that I was guaranteed my privacy.

Tora sighs but he helps me to my feet and lets me lean against him. I did put him through way too much, in hindsight, but he was a good enough comrade that he just put up with me. I owed him a lot...probably more than I could ever repay. Sometimes, it even surprised me that he stood by me so long. I could tempt MOST people into annoyance. Why my squad put up with me...I have no idea on some days.

Getting to the destination it pleases me that I am right and that it's empty save us. "I can take it from here," I tell him, "Since I am sure that you want nothing more than to put as much distance between us as you possibly can."

"And let you accidentally drown? Are you really that much an idiot, 'Dock? I am not leaving you alone to your own devices."

It is obvious that I am still way too inebriated because I immediately reply, "Right, because I believe that. I know why you stay...and it has nothing to do with making sure I don't drowned."

He gives me an unreadble expression. "Oh really?" he drawls in a tone that clearly tells me that he doesn't much care for my insinuation. At any other time I would NOT press the issue because he could be temperamental when pushed too far.

"Yeah," I tell him.

"I don't know where YOU get off thinking that you're all that, 'Dock, but I have NO intention of jumping you now or EVER," he tells me shortly. Yeah, he was pissed-off at me. Unfortunately, I wasn't in a state to tread carefully.

"You don't have the ability to anyway so I don't know what I would be worried about," I fire back at him. It was the WRONG thing to say and I knew it, I KNEW it. Alcohol just made me lose all restraint I had which was a BAD idea.

"Excuse me?" His voice goes whisper-soft and part of me, the part that is desperately trying NOT to get my ass in way too deep cautions me to apologize and turn the topic to safer areas. Unfortunately, that was NOT the side of me I was listening to at all.

"You heard me," I tell him. Somehow, I am not really surprised that my response to him has my clothes nearly yanked from me with enough force to almost send me to the floor...had he not slid his tail around one of my arms to hold me up. "H-HEY!" I protest.

"You challenged ME remember?" he asks mildly.

"Didn't YOU say something about learning to just leave challenges alone?" I demand of him.

His mouth curves into a smirk. "I was telling YOU that...I don't HAVE to take my own advice."

"Has anyone EVER told you that you are a JERK, Tora?" I demand of him.

A low chuckle follows my question. "Only a few times, Bardock."

"Look, you have me naked now leave it alone!" I wasn't admitting that me being naked before him had me extremely nervous. He was taller than I was and if he wanted to...he could do some serious damage to me in the state I was in at the moment.

"So, there IS something that scares you?" Now he was taunting me and that switches my emotions instantly.

"I am NOT afraid of you!" I snap at him, "Now LET go of me and leave!"

He draws me closer to him with his tail and I almost stumble into his body. "And if I refuse?" he nearly purrs. Oh god, his tone nearly makes my knees jello but I wasn't quite willing to concede the fight yet even though my libido was all but begging for it.

"Y-you will pay for this...I promise you, Tora," I warn him trying to ignore how breathy my voice was becoming.

"Will I?" he whispers as his hand slides between my legs finding me already hard and wanting. Damn him to the pits of hell for making him feel this way and damn the alcohol that made it impossible for me to hide the truth.

"A-ah..." I gasp out struggling and failing to keep my hips from pressing closer to him. "D-don't..."

"Seems to me that you WANT me to take advantage of you, 'Dock."

"I...Tora...don't...please..." The last thing I wanted...the very LAST thing I wanted was for this to mess up my friendship with this Saiyan. That would be more than I could possibly stand. I just couldn't get my body to pull away from him. I wanted him more than I'd ever wanted ANYTHING in my life and I had no restraint to fall back on. Gods, I really was an idiot.

"Why not?" he asks tilting my head up, "It's obvious that you want me."

"But you DON'T!"

"Ah, 'Dock," he murmurs lightly stroking, "I was teasing. Gods, a male would have to be made of stone not to find you attractive."

He wasn't lying...of that much I could tell from the gaze leveled at me that was open. I just wasn't sure that what would happen between us, what COULD happen between us would survive the next morning. "I...can't lose your friendship, Tora."

"You won't." He sounded so sure, so confident that I couldn't help but believe him. We'd been friends long enough that we knew when the other was spouting bullshit and when we were serious...and he was serious. It was highly tempting to just surrender and let him have his way. I was just...way too scared of it not being nearly enough and him changing his mind. I will admit that how I felt about him was one of the FEW things in the universe that honestly scared me. I always prided myself on my strength and ability to hold my own but against Tora I had no defenses and once he learned that, once he understood that he could do with me whatever he wanted and I wouldn't put up much of a fight, I was afraid of what he would do with such knowledge.

"Tora..."

"Enough," he says softly, sternly, "You have nothing to fear from me, 'Dock. I have your back on and off the battlefield, remember? I am not a threat to you."

"Yes, you are," I whisper, "You're the ONLY threat to me."

A soft chuckle escapes him. "Well, that's a flattering sentence."

"Don't get an ego!"

That stroking starts again and I let out a low sound of pleasure. "Hush," he murmurs, "because I would like to get to the part where I am listening to you whine, moan, and beg me for MORE."

"Th-then...get your damn clothes off, Tora," I tell him, "Because it's in the way."

"Even in the throes of desire, you're still bossy as hell," he chuckles before releasing me in favor of doing as I told him. I had the time with him NOT touching me to get it together enough to grab my spandex and book it for the door...and I probably would have made it, too. Unfortunately, I was still not quite in control so my hormones were driving me. I stood there and watched him strip, gazing at all the flesh revealed to me and I couldn't help but think that I had to be the luckiest Saiyan alive to see him nude like this because he was stunning. My gaze travels down his sculpted chest to his stomach and lower and I am sure I blushed when gazing THERE. The chuckle made it worse somehow.

"Shut up," I mutter forcing myself to avert my eyes.

"It's rather surprising to watch you look at me like that. We were all beginning to take bets on whether or not you had a sex drive."

"Wh-WHAT?" I demand at that.

He chuckles. "You heard me."

"How could you guys THINK that?"

"'Dock, you're a little single-minded. We're all pretty sure you see more of the training fields than your own home."

"Well, it's not like I have anyone to go HOME to!" I protest.

He chuckles. "So defensive tonight...must be the alcohol."

"Don't patronize me," I grumble.

He laughs before gently scooping me up. The sudden action makes me squeak out in surprise; a sound that makes Tora chuckle and embarrasses the hell out of me. "That was cute," he teases.

"Shut the hell up," I grumble from against his chest.

"What? It was. It's not often that one gets to see you this unguarded."

"It won't happen again," I tell him before gasping as he slides into the water still with me against him. I had to admit that the warm water felt good against my skin second only to the male I was straddling. My arms slide around his neck and I make myself comfortable on his lap.

"Mmm...I could get used to this," Tora murmurs sliding his hands down my sides making me groan low in my throat as my eyes flutter.

"T-Tora..."

"Yes?"

He was teasing me and I wasn't really in the mood for it so I lean up and kiss him with all the pent-up need and desire flooding my being. Hopefully, it would get me the results that I wanted. When I break the kiss, I am rather pleased at the glazed look he has before that smirk reappears. "I see," he murmurs, "Who would have thought that YOU would be such a needy creature?"

"Pl-please...Tora..." I was begging...which is something that I didn't do. I had my pride after all...but again, this was Tora and I couldn't seem to help myself. I press my hips down rocking them in an attempt to coax the Saiyan tormenting me to relent and give me what I wanted.

"Mmm...alright," he murmurs huskily, "But only because you are too damn tempting, Bardock."

Really, I didn't care WHAT it took to get him to do what I wanted him to as long as he DID. At this point, I was going to just shove down on his hips and say to hell with waiting for him even though I KNEW that would be a bad idea and would hurt like hell. My hormones weren't very patient at this point.

Luckily though, Tora seems to understand and I soon find myself set onto the edge of the large tub with Tora kneeling on the seat we'd just been on. I had to admit that it made me nervous to have him between my spread legs because being vulnerable just did not sit well with me. I hated the feeling of having no control. "Relax," Tora murmurs from against my inner thigh. His breath ghosts over my skin and I gasp softly almost jerking. I hadn't been ready for that. He chuckles softly before pressing a soft kiss on my inner thigh that sent a bolt of heat straight to my core. Slowly, teasingly, he moves his mouth over slowly. It draws low, helpess sounds from me as I try to open further and coax him closer. He was just obviously intent on taking his sweet time.

A strangled sound escapes when he finally presses his mouth at the base of my hot, swollen sex and I nearly jerk backwards. He takes a hold of my hips in a gentle but firm grip holding me still to allow himself the chance to explore me at his leisure. It was heaven and hell at the same time as he doesn't allow me to move at all. I clutch his hair helplessly moaning and begging him for more.

His mouth, when it finally is pressed down the full length of me, is hot enough to draw a loud cry from me. He relaxes his throat getting adjusted to me before starting to suck and I was nearly floored by how GOOD it felt. "Ahh...oh...gods...Tora...please...please...a-ah!" God, anyone who witnessed this would swear they had lost their mind because there was no way in hell I would be seated here in a public place making such obscene noises with a male deep-throating me. I had a reputation for being too cold to have sexual urges and that suited me fine for people to believe. However, the truth was VERY different as Tora was no doubt figuring out as I clutch his hair, my back arching nearly screaming to the heavens. It was a wonder guards hadn't come in here to see what the hell was going on.

I wasn't sure what it was that dragged me over the edge with enough force to nearly make me pass out; the hot moist mouth wrapped around me or just how Tora looked kneeling with his mouth around me, his eyes filled with heat. I am pretty sure it was both. My climax has me screaming his name as it feels like the universe erupts. Panting and trembling, it takes me a while to get my bearing back and my breathing under control. "Gods, 'Dock, you really are a passionate thing," Tora murmurs, "Not to mention that you taste damn good."

It's surprising to me that I have enough circulation to blush but somehow, I feel my face heat up. "Y-you...are a jerk."

"How am I jerk when I compliment you?"

"You just are."

"Someone is annoyed at his loss of control."

"I...don't like feeling like this...if you really must know. You make me into a liability."

Tora chuckles. "I rather like being the one to call the shots right now."

"Enjoy it...because it will be the ONLY place you're allowed to tell me what to do."

Tora grins. "That's fine."

He was being a jerk...but I was too mellowed-out to care. Slowly, Tora draws me back into the water so that I have a knee on either side of his legs. The feel of his arm snaking around makes me involuntarily tense up because I just did NOT bottom...not for anyone. That right was reserved...for the male I was pretty much straddling again. "Relax," he murmurs as he circles with a finger, "I am going to make this as easy on you as I can but you HAVE to relax."

I slowly do as instructed and he makes slow, careful work of opening me. It's painful at first as my body gets accustomed to the intrusion but a finger pressed in the right direction has me gasping and whimpering helplessly. "There we go," he murmurs softly, reassuringly, "That's it. Relax for me, 'Dock."

He is soon pressing three fingers in and out easily and I am pressing back against the digits wanting and needing MORE. I can't help the dismayed sound when he removes them. "T-Tora!"

"Relax," he murmurs, "I am hardly finished with you."

"Please..." I entreat.

"I will," he assures me before sliding me further up onto his hips and ever so slowly pressing my hips down. I am pretty sure that my eyes grow huge as I let out a strangled sound as inch-by-inch, he settles me on his cock. Clutching his shoulders, I struggle to get my breathing to steady and to relax.

"Oh...oh...god..." I had no idea how GOOD this felt, how deliciously GOOD it felt once my body relaxed against him. It was no wonder they made time for activities like this. Good god.

"F-fuck...'Dock," Tora groans softly before slowly thrusting his hips up rubbing against that spot that makes me buck and cry out helplessly in pleasure. It was pretty well over at that point because oh god did EVERY rocking motion make me feel like my nerves were attached to a live-wire.

Since Tora had selected the bench facing away from the door, I had a good view of it...which is why I noticed when we were no longer alone and NOT Tora. Borgos goes VERY still at the sight and I had to wonder what was running through his mind at the sight of me because I am SURE he knew what I was doing arching up and down and Tora wasn't exactly being SILENT. I see Borgos flash me a grin and I know that EVERYONE would be told about this later. 'Get OUT of here,' I send to him irritably, 'You are RUINING the mood.'

'Nice to see that you ARE capable of feeling, Bardock.'

'GET OUT!'

I was mortified at this point but as I was sure Tora would go after him, I say nothing and am forced to listen to the laughter in my head as the male vanishes from sight. I would kill him later. Right now...I shove my hips down hard whimpering softly. Right now, I had needs that I wanted met far more than getting him back.

Surrendering to Tora was nearly too easy for me, I realized about the time that it occurred to me that I didn't care so much as long as he didn't stop what he was doing until the burning need in me was satisfied. I was pretty sure that I had scratched his shoulders and back up from where I clutched him tightly, but I am pretty sure it wouldn't bother him too much. We were trained warriors after all. It took a LOT to hurt us.

I soon lose myself in the rhythm of a dance as old as time allowing myself to let go fully and completely for this male. If he wanted to hurt me, he could and I was powerless to stop him. I didn't WANT to stop him. He was my strongest, my only weakness, and heaven help me, I wanted EVERYTHING he offered and more.

The third week of feeling like I was dying every morning, I finally made it to see the medic. I couldn't go on feeling like this. It had already made me have to remain behind on several missions and I was beginning to fear that my squad wouldn't come back if I didn't get this out of my system. It was irrational and I knew it because I knew how good they were. I'd just...I'd let Tora in way too deep and the thought of never seeing him again terrified me. "Ah, Bardock, I was wondering when you'd be in to see me."

"Word travels fast around here," I mutter.

"Well, you normally aren't one to take ill so yeah it does," the male says.

"Just tell me what's wrong and how to fix it," I tell him shortly NOT in the mood for this. My squad was due back in a little while and I wanted to be able to see them and let them know that they weren't going out without me again.

"Alright, alright. Lie down and let me see what's ailing you. From what I've heard, you've been ill for awhile now."

"It's the damnedest thing," I mutter, "Because it's only in the morning. By mid-afternoon, I feel better."

"Really? Interesting. Have you noticed anything else?"

"Yeah," I admit feeling a little embarrassed, "I...I seem to be putting on weight." It had never happened to me before and I was concerned. It wasn't much, mind you but any weight gain worried me.

The medic smiles soothingly at me. "I am sure it's not a cause for concern, Bardock." I just wasn't sure I believed him. However, I wanted answers so I let him poke and prod and do what seemed like fifty-million tests.

I finally get impatient. "Do you KNOW what is wrong with me?"

"Technically there IS nothing wrong with you, Bardock."

"Then WHY do I feel like this?"

The medic smiles. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."

His words make me go VERY still. "E-excuse me?" I demand.

"You're pregnant, Bardock. The illness you've been having is morning sickness."

I could barely get my breathing to stay steady. I was carrying a child...Tora's child. Oh god. "Bardock!" The medic calling my name is the last thing I hear as the darkness swallows me whole.

"I think he's coming around."

"He actually fainted?"

"That isn't like him."

"N-neither is me liking being woken up," I mutter slowly sittng up.

"'Dock, are you alright?" Tora asks.

"I think so," I reply before asking, "What do you know?"

"That you fainted," Tora replies, "The medic said you'd tell us if you wanted us to know."

Oh. Great. I got to tell him. Marvelous. "I..."

"Bardock, what happened? I know you promised to go in and get checked out today..."

"I did," I mutter, "That's the problem."

"What did you find out?"

"I'm pregnant," I mumble low enough that I know they can't understand me.

"What?"

"I'm PREGNANT!" I snap at him, "There are you HAPPY? You knocked me up, you BASTARD!"

"OH...MY..." Fasha starts before promptly bursting into laughter.

"It's NOT funny!" I fume at her.

"You have to see it from OUR point of view," she replies snickering, "Oh, gods, 'Dock, when Borgos said he found you two having sex in the bathing room...I thought he was JOKING."

"Surprise," I tell her snidely.

"You're...really pregnant?" Tora's voice makes me turn because unless my ears deceived me, he sounded almost pleased.

"Yeah, you're going to be a daddy. Aren't you lucky?" I was not ready for him to hug me gently before kissing me. Obviously HE was okay with it which was good because I was personally scared to death. I hadn't known that I was capable of becoming pregnant or I might have been a little more careful that night though as I thought about it, I realized that I wouldn't have changed that night for ANYTHING. "I'm...scared, Tora."

"It'll be just fine," Tora tells me, "We'll get through this, 'Dock."

"Will we? Every time you leave I've worried that you're not going to come back."

"You know me better than that, 'Dock. I can handle my own."

"It's not YOU I don't trust."

"I know that...but you know that our team is unstoppable...and we look out for each other."

I had to believe that because worrying endlessly wouldn't help my condition. I lean into the embrace resting against him. "I would never be able to go on without you," I whisper, "So don't you dare leave me, Tora."

"I wouldn't dream of it, Bardock," he murmurs, "I love you."

If I thought being vulnerable enough to let him top me was terrifying, saying the next words was doubly more so, "I...love you, too, Tora."

He smiles before sliding a hand through my spiky hair. "Then we will be just fine, Bardock."

His promise calms my nerves like nothing else. I didn't know what the future held but I knew that whatever came...he would be with me. That was the best sort of promise EVER.


End file.
